YuGiOh Shadow Wars: Mage Betrayls
by Coola
Summary: Review this once and I'll put anything in this except for Yaoi.... U guys win.....


Shadow Wars: It Begins

************************************************************************************************************************************************

This story Contains NO yaoi, and probably no sexuality or romance whatsoever. (No offense to anyone but Yaoi is not really my thing) It does contain explicit violence and language. Though, don't all my stories have that? I need reviews! I started about a month ago! I have three stories and two reviews from the same person (Thank you Son Rahndi) Who wrote an awesome Fic Berter Beginnings. I do not yu-gi-oh or any of the monsters or characters I mention in this crap………… ENJOY!!!!!!!! Stars mean Pov Switch

************************************************************************************************************************************************

This fight was an insult. I was to hold out with 40 boar soldiers against hundreds of insect soldiers and other monsters of that type. This was an impossible suicide mission. Yet, Me and the boar soldiers were holding out. I rolled left avoiding a flying Kamkiri's downward slash. His sickle like arm drove itself into the marshy grass. I drew my sword and detached its head. It dropped with a heavy thud to the ground. I kicked the rolling head like a football. I rushed through the melee of the boars heavy stone clubs striking insect carapaces and the grass alike. I saw an insect soldier desperately slashing at a boar . It kept missing and the boar easily dodged and parried the attacks with his armored arm. After a few seconds he took the offensive and swiped at the insect with his club. It struck the bug in the side and it went sprawling into the tee. I knew it was dead but the boar didn't. It rushed to it and was suddenly in the pincers of a Girochin Kuwagata. 

The bar twisted and writhed in the grip. I drew my sword and started to rush the Girochin. It was too late. The Girochin tightened its jaws and the boar fell to the ground in two. I got close enough and slashed its head off. I stared down at the boar. I noticed it was still grasping its stone club. I dropped my sword and took his club out of respect. I turned and ran to where my boars were stationed. It was an all out battle. Constant swipes of the clubs and buzzing of wings. They were all on a very high platform. It was meant for safety, and we weren't expecting insects in this area. I sprinted to the ladder and along the way smashed the head of an insect soldier. I started the long and dangerous climb up the ladder to the platform. I managed to make it without much trouble.

As I hopped up there I rushed to the captain. I distinguished him by his missing ear. I spoke to him, "Captain what is the total count of our forces?"

" Sir! Our numbers are a total of 26 boar soldiers and the several drill bugs we came with."

"We're in some deep shit."

" Yes sir.

I shook my head at his ignorance. He didn't even understand the concept of swearing or sarcasm. That didn't mean he or his race were stupid. I gave him orders to alert me on any changes of enemies. We had to hold out for a little while longer. Until then I would join in on the fight. I went to the front where the real action was. The boars faced easy opposition and I saw no one on my side dying. I saw an insect soldier rush from the side to attempt to mangle a currently busy boar. I swung my club like a baseball bat and the thing went flying. I was so caught up in the battle I didn't notice that strange shadow in the clearing…

**************

**************

The cannon soldier admired the insects. Wave after wave of them flew in and wave after wave was destroyed. Yet they still did not stop. Though they wouldn't be allowed too anyway. It was still an admirable trait in their species. I had orders with one specific soldier. I was to fire into their platform then send in a rare Killer Needle. They weren't truly rare, just hard to catch. So I lowered my head and felt the energy build up inside of my cannon. I felt the energy erupt from my cannon and head straight for the platform. I grabbed the latch on the killer needles cage. _It's Time……… _I saw a tan skinned human wearing rare clothes called Jeans and T-shirts up there right before I fired. He was my target.

***********

***********

I saw that straight yellow beam not a second too soon. I dived left just as it hit the platform. It exploded and I saw two of the boars fall that long drop to the ground. One I saw just laying there… he wasn't moving. Practically the entire front of the platform was blown away by that strange light. I had never seen magic like that before. Not even by the most skilled mages. There was also a strange feeling about it. It felt too unnatural, like it was artificial. There was much smoke about, which was not good. I started giving orders, " Alright listen! There's a lot of smoke and- AHHHHH! I screamed before I could finish that sentence. A killer needle came rushing through the smoke and shoved its stinger right through my arm. The attack sent us both falling and tumbling and sliding around the platform. When we finally stopped my warriors scattered. They did not leave they were rushing to the captain asking what to do. It would seem pretty obvious but killer needles are rare, and its stinger was stuck in my arm so it couldn't move.

" You stupid pigs!! We're here to fight not capture animals!!!" He went on ranting. It was typical of them to forget the task at hand and concentrate on something less important. The killer Needle looked away. I felt around me and grabbed my club. I brought it up and slammed a little above where the stinger was. The bee was fell off and was suddenly defenseless. I stood up with the stinger still in my arm. The boars were all still keen on listening to the captain so I was on my own. I whirled the club around my head and the needle started to try and fly. As it turned its back I brought down the club with great force onto its back. Blood and pus squirted out and onto my face. The bee crumpled onto the wood. It laid there and twitched and convulsed. I pulled out the needle and a bright red froth of blood gushed out of my arm. I fainted.

I awoke later being carried carelessly by the boars. I opened my eyes to a bright sun. It was getting later in the morning. I fully awoke when the makeshift stretcher fell over. I hit the ground hard and moaned. The two boars looked down at me and began to grab my arms. Halfway up I shook them off. I spoke to one of them.

" You! Why are we leaving….. And how long was I out?

"Sir! Um…. You were out for at least several hours. We are leaving because we were overrun at the platform by Kamkiris. We've accelerated the meeting time by only half an hour. We should meet them somewhere down this road."

" Damn it!"

" Yes Sir." The boar walked off. Sometimes I did question their race's intelligence. But currently I had more important things to do. I raced along the path counting seven wounded boar soldiers and three missing. I guess they held out okay in my absence. I kept running until I came to the front and fount the captain. I stopped him and spoke to him.

"Captain…..How far away are we?

" Ah sir! It's good to see you. I hope your arm is doing well. I'd say we are about maybe twenty minutes from the point."

"God dam- never mind."

We continued down that path for five minutes until I heard a scream from the rear. " Insects! Insects in the sky!!! They're coming! It looks like there are thousands of them!" All the soldiers broke into a run to gather by the captain. I felt sorry for the wounded as they were clumsily dropped in the panicked run. They all managed to make it here though. We all sat in a kneeling position, waiting for the insects to come. It was only until a few moments later that I actually looked into the sky. Oh god it was terrible.

Millions of the maybe more. Insect Soldiers Of The Sky. They were practically blocking the sun. I felt as if I was going to vomit in fear. They all abruptly stopped. I saw a large portion of the insects drop about 60 meters in front of us. They began a slow awkward walking pace for us. The flying ones just hovered there. It was to insult us before they attacked and overwhelmed us.

They began their march and I looked behind contemplating whether I should run and if I would make it. I knew I couldn't make it. As I looked again I saw a dark figure moving at the edge of the road. It moved very speedy and within seconds it was behind me. I looked up and saw a human sized red monster with eyes all over its body.. Next to it was a woman. Not beautiful, but not ugly either. She wasn't a human but a Succubus Knight. She looked around the road and the forest and seemed to notice the army marching toward us. She smiled a chilling and evil smile in the direction of the army. Behind here appeared another set of four arms. I knew little about the knights but of what I knew I had never heard of them having six arms. She started waving all her arms in strange directions and chanting some words which could only be an incantation. I yelled for the boars to hit the dirt. They did and we laid down. I put my hands over my head as the spell erupted from her body.

I couldn't open my eyes as the blinding blue light erupted from her. What I could see was its effect as it enveloped the insects. The light caused them to change a yellow color. I realized that was. It was their blood and insides. I heard so many screeches it was almost deafening. The insects exoskeletons showed. They were exact replicas of the outsides except in the form of a skeleton not made of bone. They writhed and twitched and when it was all over the ground was covered in their exoskeletons. The succubus was breathing heavily and she dropped. The Big Eye caught cradled her in its arms. 

I and the boars stood up. The boars let out a loud cry. It was what they did after their every victory, but this time it was too soon. As they continued to roar in victory I noticed more dark shapes. Shit! I grabbed a nearby boar and pointed his head down the road. His eyes went whit and he started to perspire. The soldiers one by one looked down the road and noticed all the Kamkiris. The Big Eyes eyes twitched and shuddered but he did not drop the knight. I knew this time no one would fight. It was a hopeless battle. I guess we were abandoned. Although I can't think why.

As the advancing bugs were only a few meters ahead we were saved. The mage was here. He appeared in a flash of black. He was clad in the ceremonial robes of a high mage. That meant we were in good hands. His face was hooded but I could see his cold gray eyes. While facing us I heard speak an incantation then the words, " Insect Barrier". A strange crisscrossing gate of light appeared and the insects were blocked from moving. That didn't stop them from relentlessly pounding it.

He spoke to us, ' Listen up. You and your men have exactly 1 minute to get as far away from here as possible. Hurry up, the bugs will soon crush the barrier." We didn't need telling twice. Everyone dropped their weapons and ran. The Big Eye was ahead of us all jumping from tree to tree with the Succubus in its arms. The boars had abandoned their weapons and some were even stripping their heavy armor off. Not that it needed to be told but I myself thought I was making good time.

40 seconds…. I yelled to my soldiers to pick up the pace….. 55 seconds… I ran into a tree while looking behind myself. I ran into it face-first and fell to the base of it. My head was pounding and I could not move. I somehow managed to flip myself over and stare. The mage was rushing after the boars. There were still a few coming. The mage then abruptly stopped. He just stood there as the bugs rushed toward him. He seemed unnaturally calm. Just standing waiting for death to overtake him…..


End file.
